


Within Reach

by JordannaMorgan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/pseuds/JordannaMorgan
Summary: So much was always just beyond Ed’s grasp.





	Within Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Within Reach  
> Author: Jordanna Morgan  
> Archive Rights: Please request the author’s consent.  
> Rating/Warnings: G.  
> Characters: Edward and Alphonse.  
> Setting: During the Elrics’ departure from Resembool after burning their house.  
> Summary: So much was always just beyond Ed’s grasp.  
> Disclaimer: They belong to Hiromu Arakawa. I’m just playing with them.  
> Notes: Written for the prompt word “Stretch” at Fan Flashworks. (I was running on twenty-four hours without sleep, so not my best work—but it is what it is.)

* * *

When the Elrics passed through an orchard on the outskirts of Resembool, Edward stretched upward to grasp at a fruit, hopping and waggling his fingers; but his efforts were to no avail. It was Alphonse who plucked a ripe red apple and handed it down to his elder brother, all while barely raising his gauntlet above his helmet. For a moment Ed felt jealous of Al—until he considered that Al could no longer even eat the fruits that hung so tantalizingly near his head.

When they boarded the train for Central, Ed arched up and attempted to shove his luggage into the rack high above the seats; but he only almost dropped the suitcase onto his own head. It was Al who easily grasped it and slid it into place with a chuckle. Nascent envy flickered in Ed again—until he remembered that Al had nothing to carry himself, because clothes were pointless on his huge metal frame. He couldn’t feel the softness of fabric on skin, or enjoy the satisfaction of dressing up.

And these things Al lacked were their very reason for leaving behind everything they knew.

So much was always just beyond Ed’s grasp, but he swore to himself that one thing would not remain out of his reach for long: the secret to restoring Al’s body.

* * *

_2018 Jordanna Morgan_

 


End file.
